What Happened?
by HozukitheMelancholy
Summary: Shit's been going for Miku's and Gumi's relationship. In fact, they've completely broken up. And believe or not, it's affecting Neru a lot. Check out what she does to help this relationship go back to the way it was in her diary.
1. Chapter 1

February 10, 2014

Shit. A lot of things have happened the past two weeks or so. And listening to Miranda Cosgrove's "About You Now" and writing a song about break-ups isn't fucking helping at all. Now that I think about it, it's making me remember this shit more.

It was January second, third, probably fourth, around 8: 30 at night, when I was at the Vocaloid mansion writing lyrics for our next song for our band, the STFUs.

You know what stfu means, right?

Anyway, Rin was going over her part of the song we were going to perform. She was the guest vocalist. We were rehearsing everything that we could because Miku and Gumi were going to a movie and shopping as a couple. They were both bisexuals. It was for their three-year-anniversary. Or was it two? Shit, I forget simple details like this.

Anyway, Gumi was still getting dressed when Miku walked in looking at our lyrics. Her head was over Rin's head, and I swear she was gonna get some breathing problems sooner or later, since she has asthma.

Probably later. Didn't look too bad.

Miku's head came off of Rin's head and she shouted, "Gumi! Hurry the fuck up! I ain't taking all night God dammit!"

"I'm hurrying. I'm hurrying." That was Gumi calling. She's the dyslexic one.

Gumi ran in the kitchen (where we were at by the way), and nearly tripped over my chair when she decided to USE my chair as a way to break her fall. She tripped anyway, so what was the point again?

"What the fuck Gumi? Why you using ME as your break of a fall when you gonna fall anyway?" That was what I shouted at her.

"It's just a coincidence. Calm down." Gumi said that and rolled her eyes, which I ignored.

Rin makes that fucking annoying tsk tsk noise. "Ooooh. Gumi's going lesbian for Neru." Then she had the balls to wink at me and Gumi. It was so cringe-worthy, I put my head down on the lyrics.

It was Miku's turn to talk. "Gumiiii! It's time for us to go! We're gonna be laaaaaaaaaaaaate~!" She grabbed Gumi's hand and left the house.

"We'll be back around midnight!" Miku called us behind a door. She slammed the door hard.

We nudged each other and continued our rehearsal, which lasted an hour and a half because they came back pretty soon arguing and screaming like little kindergarteners.

"**YOU FUCKING CHEATER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT!**" Miku screamed.

"**WHAT?! THAT I'D MUCH RATHER DATE SOMEONE BETTER THAN YOU?! BITCH, PLEASE! YOU NEED TO MAKE YOUR NETHER REGIONS STOP BLEEDING INTERNALLY, YOU ENTITLED WHORE!**" Damn, I've never heard Gumi swear that much. Usually, that's either Miku, Rin, or me doing all the swearing.

"**LOOK WHO THE ****_FUCK'S_**** TALKING! YOU CONSTANTLY SHOVE YOUR FUCKING TITS EVERYWHERE ON THE INTERNET! IT'S NO WONDER YOU HAVEN'T HAD A SEX SCANDAL YET!**"

"**WHAT THE ****_HELL_**** DID YOU JUST SAY?! ****_YOU'RE_**** THE BIGGER STANK OUT OF THE WHOLE HOUSE! TELL YOU WHAT! YOU KEEP YOUR SLUT BODY AWAY FROM ME 'CAUSE IT'S THE MOST ****_DISGUSTING_**** THING I'VE EVER ****_SEEN!_**"

"**_YOU'RE_**** THE FUCKING DISGUSTING ONE! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE WHO'LL FUCK ANYONE WITH A LIVE BODY!**"

"**_THAT'S! _****_IT!_**** I'M DONE WITH THIS SHIT! WE'RE THROUGH!**" Gumi went back out of the house. She slammed the door hard.

"**FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY AT ALL!**" Miku started crying and ran to her room.

For the next hour or so, things went silent, and I mean, completely silent. I looked at Rin, who was trying to breathe.

"Dude, you okay?" I asked her.

She stood up. "If you need me, I'll be in my room with the windows open." She ran to her room like Miku, except that she wasn't crying.

From this day on, I knew that shit has gone down the drain.


	2. Chapter 2

Around ten or something, I went in Lapis's room. She was eating like a bitch.

…Shit. Probably wasn't the best name to call her.

So I saw her on her bed eating korokke when I walked in her room to talk.

"What's up?" she said with food in her mouth.

I sighed. "They broke up."

"Who?"

"Miku and Gumi."

"Damn, that sucks. What are you gonna do about it?"

I sighed again. "I don't know man. Hopefully, they get back together." Whoa. Hold the fucking phone. Did I just get an idea?

Lapis was eating her food again and walking away when I followed her and said, "Lapis, I think I have something!"

She stopped and looked at like I was bat shit insane. "Don't fucking tell me that you're gonna get them back together." She face-palmed.

I nodded like a little kid would nod to free candy. "Don't you like it?"

"No! That's not gonna work like at all! They just broke up! How the living hell is that going to work?"

I grabbed her wrist. "I'll just let it be a surprise to both of them." That's what I whispered in her ear. I also whispered what I was going to do in her ear as well.

She looked shocked. "Good Lord are you fucked up out of your mind." She whispered, very shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in my room writing my plans down. While I was writing this stuff down, I remembered the time that Gumi was released as a Vocaloid. It was almost five years ago.

I was in the studio, eating nashi when Miku ran up to me and sat next to me.

She was thirteen, and I was fourteen.

Anyways, she was crying on my shoulders.

"Dude, what's up?" I asked her that. I was pretty damn concerned about her that day because before that moment, she was actually pretty happy.

She replied, sobbing, "I don't know, Neru. I think I'm bisexual."

"So? What's so bad that it's worth sobbing?"

"You KNOW how my parents are. They're homophobic ASSHOLES! They'll never let me date Gumi in that sort of way!" At that point, it was getting hard to understand what she saying.

I soothed her, calming her down. "It's okay, Miku. We'll just never your folks about this. Come on. Let's get something to eat." That's what we did.

So then around 9:45 P.M., I walked down to Gumi's room where the door was slightly open. I opened it quietly and walked right into Gumi masturbating to a picture of Miku. All of her clothes were off, and I mean all. She was going commando everywhere, especially her genitals. She was rubbing her clitoris and breathing heavily like she was going to cum any second.

"Hey!" I called. "You might wanna keep the door closed some more when you do this kind of shit!" It was a little harsh, but at the time, I didn't really know how to react to catching someone masturbating to a picture of one of my best friends.

It took a short moment for her to notice me, but when she did, she screeched and spurted out a tiny puddle of pee (I think) on the carpet.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, you pervert?!" she screamed, throwing a pillow at me. It hit me, but it didn't hurt.

"I'm straight, asshole! Why would I peak at you fapping to one of my best friends like that?! Anyways, you should keep the door closed when you do this!"

"It WAS closed! And even if it wasn't, you still should've knocked on the door!"

Good point. Gumi had just turned fifteen that day, but it was pretty obvious that she was smarter than most other teens that age.

"Anyways, why are here in the first place?" That was what Gumi asked me.

I walked over to her and sat next to her. "I just wanna ask one question. Are you a lesbian?"

Gumi looked shocked. "No. I'm bisexual!" She was blushing like hell.

"Well you and Miku have something in common then!"

"What? That we're both Vocaloids?" On second thought, maybe she wasn't as smart as I thought she was.

"No. You're both bisexuals."

"Oh." The she looked down at her genitals. "Crap!" she cried, "What's gonna happen when Miku, my one true idol, finds out that I want to do it with her?! What's gonna happen when she finds out that I touch myself in that way when it comes to her?!" She closed her legs shut, put her face in her lap, and moaned loudly, as if she was going to pee on the carpet anytime soon.

I patted her on the shoulder. "Shh. It's okay. Miku will understand. After all, she thinks you're hot as well." Well, it was true. During our lunch together, she admitted that Gumi was a very sexy person that she wants to be with.

I stretch my legs out only to have my socks stretch right into the wet spot that Gumi made when I caught her. "Dude, is this pee or cum?" I asked, irritated about my socks.

Gumi looked up and over to my socks in her wet spot. "I don't know," she replied, "It might be both."


End file.
